Second Chances
by Kaiser no yume
Summary: Everyone deserves second chances, even leatherclad silver haired men. History does have a bad habit of repeating. Will Sephiroth find a way to rise from the grave once again like Jesus? Who knows? Read and find out [Yaoi,Het]


Disclaimer: Advent Children and its characters do not belong to me. They belong to SquareEnix. Lucky bastards.

"It's mine! Kaasan gave it to me!"

"Kaasan..." Sniff.

"Don't cry Loz."

"I'm not crying!"

Yazoo watched his brothers fight over the toy. It was really his, and Kaasan had given it to him, but he decided not to tell his brothers that. Kadaj probably would not believe him, and he did not want Loz to cry.

He sat quietly; playing with the one car toy his brothers had not taken interest in. If he wanted a new toy, he could think about it and it would appear, but this toy was special to him. It was the first toy he had been given when he had arrived here.

His brothers seemed to have forgotten, but Yazoo could remember. There was a time when the three of them had been older. They had been fighting, no-- They had been looking for someone. He could not remember who they were looking for but he knew it had been someone important.

"You broke it!" Loz said, beginning to cry.

"Stop crying!" Kadaj yelled, trying to fit the broken pieces together.

"I'm not crying!"

Yazoo heard soft footsteps, turning slightly to look up at the brown haired woman in pink. A smile came to his face as she stopped beside him, resting a hand on his head, petting his hair.

"What are those two fighting over?"

"Over a toy" Yazoo answered, pushing his toy car back and forth.

Aeris chuckled softly, calling for the two who immediately stopped their argument. Yazoo watched as Loz clambered to his feet, running over to Aeris, wrapping his small arms around her waist. Loz was always calling her mother, but Yazoo sometimes had visions of another woman who was their mother.

"Kaasan, let's play together," Loz said, tugging at her skirt.

Yazoo turned to look at the man standing behind Aeris. Zack. He never talked much, but it was nice to see the man. Yazoo had read in a storybook that children had two parents. So Aeris was the mother and Zack was the father.

"We'll play together later," Aeris said, combing her fingers through Loz's hair.

Loz and Kadaj were always taking up Kaasan's time. Yazoo did not mind much. He was sure he did not need her as much as they did. He was used to sharing things with his brothers, so sharing Kaasan came natural.

"Look Kaasan, I picked this for you" Kadaj said, holding up a flower.

Loz sneezed. Yazoo had noticed his older brother only sneezed when Kadaj was holding the flower. There were flowers all around, but Loz never sneezed unless Kadaj was holding the flower.

"What are you thinking so hard about?"

Yazoo tilted his head back to look up at Zack. He had seen visions of this man too. Except, in those visions Zack had been floating in a tank. Yazoo did not like those visions too much. They scared him.

"Flowers" he said quietly.

Yazoo was the quietest out of the three of them. It was only understandable. Kadaj was young, and with youth came noise. Loz was emotional, which always led to noise. Yazoo seemed to be the only balanced one out of the three. Or, maybe he was just too balanced?

"How strange" Zack said, crouching down beside him. "Are you ready to go? Kadaj and Loz aren't ready to go yet on their own, but I think you are."

Yazoo stared down at his toy car. The answer was yes. He was not sure where he would be going, but he was ready to go.

"I don't want to go alone," Yazoo said.

Aeris smiled, turning to the two of them. "It's okay Yazoo. You won't be going alone."

Kadaj clung to Aeris's skirt, pouting slightly. He did not like when Kaasan paid attention to someone else, even if that person was one of his brothers.

"Do we have to go? I want to stay with you Kaasan," Kadaj said, staring up at Aeris.

Aeris smiled as she patted Kadaj's hair. "I will always be with you Kadaj."

"That's...not good...enough" Kadaj said, his fingers tightening for a second before he fell down limp to the ground. Loz made a soft noise before dropping to the ground also.

"Kadaj! Loz!" Yazoo cried, jumping up to his feet.

"It's okay Yazoo" Aeris said, crouching to smooth the hair back from Kadaj's face. "I know that no matter what happens, you'll take care of them."

Yazoo felt light-headed, the toy car slipping from his fingers. He fell back, finding himself in Zack's arms.

"Everyone deserves a second chance" he heard Aeris say, and he could barely make out the smile on her face.

"So when do I get my second chance?" Zack asked.

Yazoo made out the annoyed expression on her face, and heard Zack chuckling.

"You don't like being here with me?"

"I suppose..."

"Suppose!"

That was the last thing Yazoo heard before his world completely disappeared.

Author's Note: I've had this story idea in my head since I watched Advent Children. I'm still not sure about the pairing, I am open to suggestions. Please read and review.


End file.
